


A Good Brother

by my_minha



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crush, Drabble, Fluff, Jihoon is Jimin's brother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: when Jihoon needs a gift for Taehyung's birthday and Jimin gives him an idea.





	A Good Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slackeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackeuse/gifts).



> i blame [slackeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackeuse/pseuds/slackeuse) for converting everyone to taekookwinkism. Not to mention rea doing god's work with her own amazing [contribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932604) to this small but growing ship XD

Jimin pursed his lips and held in a chuckle, saying nothing of the entertainment that was about to commence in front of him. It was his best friend’s birthday today and their group of friends had decided to keep the event simple by gathering a few people celebrating in Taehyung’s apartment. Among them, Jimin had brought along his little brother, Jihoon who had tried to act prior to this event like he didn’t want to go. 

But of course when it’s “Tae-hyung” asking, the little twerp went all red-cheeked and bug-eyed, enthusiastically nodding his head as if Jimin hadn’t been telling him to go from the start. 

Jimin snorted. His brother was too obvious. 

Oh yes, he knew all about Jihoon’s not-so-secret crush on his best friend. It started ever since they were little and Taehyung had played with Jihoon a lot because he had no friends in school and Jimin was an ass to play with. But when they grew older, Jihoon’s hero worship began to shift to something more and Jimin was sad to say he was a witness to it. However Taehyung was so oblivious, Jimin didn’t even bother telling his brother to tone it down through the years. If Jihoon tried to be any more subtle, Taehyung would never catch the hint. 

But since Jimin was a concerned brother, he made sure Jihoon had overheard him and Jungkook talking about Taehyung’s ideal type in his room, days before the party. He mentioned quite loudly how Taehyung was interested in someone with lots of aegyo and how he liked it if someone were to gift him with it. Now, Jimin knew Jihoon wasn’t the type to act all cute despite his looks so he was interested to see whether or not his brother would take the bait and suck up his pride for Taehyung.

And as Jihoon stood in front of them, nervous and shy, Jimin could already tell how tonight would end. 

“H-hyung,” Jihoon began, lifting his head and making eye contact with an excited Taehyung, “happy birthday. You’re saved in my heart!” He added hand gestures with his phrase, his voice high pitched and a cute smile plastered on his face. Immediately after, Jihoon buried his face in his hands, the embarrassment turning his ears red as silence descended over the room like weights. Coughing to hide the laughter dying to take over him, Jimin took a glance at Taehyung, wondering what his reaction was.

He shouldn’t have been surprised. 

“That is so _cute!_ ” The birthday boy stood up and dragged a surprised Jihoon into a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him. “Jihoon’s aegyo is so cute! Yah, since when did you do aegyo?” Taehyung asked, smiling charmingly at the flustered boy in his arms. 

Jimin gestured for his brother to say something behind Taehyung as Jihoon floundered for words, probably shocked at the proximity with his crush. “I-I just learned it recently. For you.” 

“Aww, thank you, Jihoon-ah.” Taehyung hugged Jihoon again, warm and tight and his brother looked as if he didn’t want to be anywhere else but in Taehyung's arms. Jimin rolled his eyes and left the room with the rest of their friends, letting Jihoon soak up the moment while it lasted. 

Let it never be said that Jimin wasn’t a good brother. 


End file.
